digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devidramon
|s1=Dramon-type }} Devidramon is a Dark Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Devil Dramon". It is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon". As a demon beast that was summoned from the Dark Area by the messenger of darkness, Devimon, there are no other Digimon as evil as it is. Although it is a Dramon-species Digimon, its limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its tenacious legs and wings. Its personality is wickedness itself, so it is unmoved by a spirit of compassion. If it glares at them with its four eyes burning in deep crimson, the opponent becomes unable to move, and it will chop up their unresisting body. Also, the tip of its tail is able to open up and take on the shape of a claw, which can skewer the opponent. This Digimon was probably produced by the evil feelings of Hackers who were abusing the Computer Network for their own selfish desires.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/devidramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Devidramon] Digimon Adventure A Devidramon is first seen pulling Myotismon's stagecoach. A number of them are summoned by Gatomon to prevent the DigiDestined from pursuing Myotismon through the gate. Some are destroyed by Garurumon, Kabuterimon and MetalGreymon. The second time into Myotismon's castle, MegaKabuterimon takes the remaining two out so that the DigiDestined can get to the door to the Real World. They were never intended to defeat the DigiDestined, only to delay them sufficiently. Anode/Cathode Tamer A Devidramon is paired up with Devimon along with Gazimon in the first major boss battle in the game. Devidramon can also be found in Piedmon's Castle and Milleniummon's Lair. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor rides a Devidramon before and after the creation of Kimeramon. Wormmon tackles the Digimon Emperor and rides the Devidramon on a collision course to Kimeramon, and both are attacked. After Wormmon gives up his remaining energy so that Magnamon can destroy Kimeramon, Devidramon flies off. Another Devidramon larger than normal is seen in New York when Digimon start to appear in the Real World. Digimon Tamers A Devidramon Bio-Emerges in the Real World, and although its originaly trapped in its Digital Field, Impmon inadvertantly frees it , allowing it to fly around town. Looking for a worthy opponet, it finds Guilmon and battles the Rookie. Devidramon is too powerful for Guilmon, but his Tamer Takato's care for him causes him to digivolve into Growlmon. Growlmon and Devidramon fight it out and Devidramon throws Growlmon through a bridge. When Devidramon swoops down to attack again, Growlmon fires his Pyro Blaster straight up, destroying Devidramon and absorbing his data. Digimon Xros Wars Two Devidramon are part of Dorbickmon's army in Dragon Land. They are in charge of the bulk of his forces, and arrive to interrogate Dracomon once she has been cornered. However, Shoutmon jumps in and attacks them, and then Kiriha arrives with his Blue Flare army, allowing the heroes to escape with Dracomon. Afterward, the Devidramon report back to Dorbickmon, but when he realizes that the "Ohanamon" that was seen with Shoutmon was actually Taiki, he destroys the Devidramon for allowing the General to escape. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A bunch of Devidramon are with Neo Saiba when he invades Lord HolyAngemon's castle, where a large Devidramon punches an Angemon loyal to him. They are sucked into the Gate of Destiny along with the Vilemon and Devimon by Lord HolyAngemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Devidramon only appears in the game as a Dark Champion Card with high stats. It also needs the biggest amount of DP to digivolve into it alongside Coelamon, needing 50+ DP. His support effect allows to change own attack to triangle. Digimon World 2 Devidramon digivolves from Gizamon (needs 6+ DP). It can also be befriended at EL 12, with a Numemon and a Mushroomon, in Web and Disk Domains, and in the last floor of Video Domain, after the Blood Knights are spotted. It also digivolves into Gigadramon. Digimon World 3 Devidramon can be found in Asuka's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon at Kulon Pit. He is also available as a Black Champion Card with 12/12. Digital Monster D-Project Devidramon digivolves from Impmon, and can digivolve further into Mummymon or Arukenimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Devidramon digivolves from Tsukaimon at LV 22 with 350 dragon exp and 300 dark exp and digivolve to Kimeramon or Gigadramon. They can be found in DarkMoon City and Shadow Abyss. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Devidramon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve into LadyDevimon. It can be found in the Label Forest. Digimon World Championship Devidramon digivolves from either Gazimon (20 Dark-AP/6 Battles) or BlackAgumon (20 Dark-AP), and can digivolve into Megadramon (10 Battles/50% Wins), Cyberdramon (40 Machine-AP), or SkullGreymon over time. Digimon Battle Devidramon digivolves from Monodramon and can digivolve further to Cyberdramon. Attacks *'Crimson Claw' (Crimson Nail): Chops up the opponent with its gigantic claws and beats them all bloody. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Evil Dragon Digimon Category:Dark Dragon Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon